Counter Attack
by Weaselandcherry
Summary: I had to suppress a smirk from creeping up on my face. I heard footsteps stop right behind me, "Ah, Doctor Haruno Sakura."/ I could never accept the fact they had gotten away murdering my mother. So I manifested a plan-to destroy the Akasuna family... They'll never know what hit them.


First of all, thanks for selecting this story and welcome aboard this twisted and plot shocking story!

This is a Prologue of CounterAttack. The italics is the present and regular text is just narration and a bit of background. If it starts to get confusing please, tell me and I'll fix it :))

I don't know about you but DIGITAL DAGGER's Devil Within fits too perfectly with this story line- totally unintentional, haha.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>I glanced at the groups of people mingling around me, drinks in hand, laughing, joking, conversing. I could almost gag at it all<em>.

When I was little I wanted to be a doctor. What kind? I didn't know, I loved animals but didn't like snakes. I liked people, but not the ones that were rude and mean. I never thought I would actually become one though, it was a phase, it was a dream, it was something little girls did to pass through their blissful childhood. I didn't dare to fathom the thought- I thought I would become a business worker- someone who works in an office, but life throws in curve balls that make you change and adjust your plans.

My life went down a road when I was just six. It steered from a normal clean road to one that allowed no turning back- no mistakes- and no company.

Growing up, my father died when I around two years of age- at least that's what my mother said. I felt some sort of anger and understanding towards him but never acted upon these feelings later on in my life. My mother and I grew a deep and unbreakable bond due to this. We were each other's rock, the one solid presence holding my mother on this earth was me. She was my support in the hard times and the one person I always looked forward to being with in the good.

One day, everything I knew was tested. All of my relationships, my comfortable life, my beliefs and hope all started to shake, and the only one who could hold them up was the nine-year-old me.

One day I had one of my mother's work friend bring me to the hospital, and when I got to see my mother she was beautiful. Her skin was glowing; her face lit up upon my presence; she smiled as if it were a normal day and she wasn't lying in a hospital bed with a doctor's gloomy shadow over her shoulder. I remember... giving a small smile and asking my mother what was wrong with her, because only people that are sick stay in hospitals. She told me, "Yes, Mama's sick, but hopefully I'll get better."

She didn't say she would get better- she said hopefully. Her life was unpredictable and temporary. The following months followed with weekly visits with my mother in the hospital. I would come every Wednesday and Friday- sometimes I came on Saturdays. She looked weaker and paler with each visit. Each visit would always end the same, no matter what. She would say "Tomorrow will be a better day, dear." She would smile, tell me she loved me, then say how much she was looking forward to my next visit.

_" Doctor-san!" I glanced to the left of me out of curiosity and found that someone was actually calling out to me. Masking my displeasure, I put on a small smile. "Yes?" I cocked my head._

_A brown haired girl grinned at me and surprisingly held out her hand. I looked at it with question._

_" Oh, I'm one of the nurses in the surgery department. My name's Sakuya, Yui Sakuya." I slightly rose a brow at the name. 'Sakuya? Isn't that...'_

_I shook her hand._

_" Interesting name, come with a story?" I asked with humor._

_" Yeah, my parents were expecting a boy, haha..." She laughed freely. I gave a small laugh of my own and took a sip of the sparkling water in my hand. " So, where were you working before coming here? There has to be a reason why someone would transfer so suddenly."_

Monday, December 12, my mother passed away. I learnt how when I arrived for my weekly visit only to find out that where my mother's room was...was unoccupied. That was the beginning of many hard days.

Nobody actually came and told me anything until after I spent two hours crying in her room. A doctor came and told me she passed while in surgery and that they tried everything to save my mom- they were sorry...

I don't know what tempted me to do so, but I pushed him and ran off. Minutes later I found myself outside of the hospital, cold, lonely, and afraid. I had no one anymore. Nobody was there to sooth me, no one was there to tell me it was okay, you'll get through this.

_I laughed along with the woman, deciding whether or not if I could squeeze some information out of her or not._

_" Oh..." She quipped up suddenly. I looked at her, brows slightly furrowed._

_" What is it?"_

_" Oh, sorry! It's nothing, but..." She leaned in a bit, " The director is coming right over here..." She whispered. I froze. I definitely wasn't expecting this. "Don't look!" I heard her whisper loudly. " He's probably coming over to welcome you." I nodded._

_I had to suppress a smirk from creeping up on my face._

I sat outside for who knows how long, but it was dark. I watched one by one as nurses and a few doctors went home in their expensive cars or trek down to the buses.

I had no one to call- that was part of the reason why I stayed out there so long. The other reason was because I was still in shock. I hadn't come to accept the fact that I had a mother no more. I would never see her again, never hear her voice, never see her smile or feel her hugs that brought me warmth.

When I had finally decided to go home I got up off the bench, dreading the soon to be empty home and walked off to the side of the building.

That's when it happened. Never fully knowing why my mother died was... somewhat of a relief to me then. All that doctor had told me was that she died during her procedure. It wasn't as if he was going to tell a child of barely a decade the cold hard facts about her death anyways, but I was some what content. In my eyes her pain was gone, she was resting somewhere in peace was what I had liked to assume. She died while put under- those were some of the thoughts that filtered through my mind.

When I turned that corner though I never expected for my life to be thrown and tossed around as if it were some cheap play - thing.

Right when I was about to go home I had overheard two adults whispering very loudly, almost hissing.

_I heard footsteps stop right behind me and noticed Sakuya's eyes focussed behind me. Feigning ignorance I kept my attention focused on the brunette until he finally spoke._

_" Ah, Doctor Haruno Sakura."_

" Where do you think you're going?" A low voice echoed in the dark.

Footsteps stopped walking.

" Home." A tired voice struggled out.

" Home." The other voice had echoed sourly. " Don't you think you need to clean up this mess you made."

A tired sigh was let out. " Nii-san, not right now..."

" Not right now!? Need I remind you what happened today!" He was yelling by now.

" It-"

" Ha! Are you drunk?" The oldest stated exasperated. He let out a dry chuckle. " By God... what the hell is wrong with you... You killed a woman! How do you think this will look on the department? They'll want a reason!"

_Turning around my smile stretched across my face. Red hair, fair skin, dark eyes, this was him- the director of Miyake Hospital..._

_" Not a doctor yet, I'm still finishing up my last year of residency." I spoke lightly, making my eyes crinkle._

_He let out a laugh and smiled down at me._

" I- I can't explain anything to you right now-"

" Explain to me?- Explain it to her nine-year-old daughter!" He said then let out a sigh. " Look, I'll... cover for you. Got it?"

Silence.

" Good, don't let this happen again."

Footsteps clacked against the concrete and the squeaking of rusted metal was heard in the air for a split minute. " Get your act together. Although you are my family... I also have one of my own." With that the door shut.

_" You're quite charming, aren't you? Well, I've just come you say welcome to Miyake. I hope we'll have you here for a long time."_

Just like that my fate was sealed.

My mother was killed. Murdered by the one person she in trusted with her life and they threw it away like some piece of trash.

There was no follow up on her death. Nothing came out in the papers the weeks that followed; it was a simple cover up. While they enjoyed the luxuries and pleasures in life my life was torn apart by the seams.

_I bowed deeply. "It's an honor, really. Thank you. Please, take care of me. I hope to...learn a lot here."_

I couldn't accept this fact. They got away with my mother's murder. In my late teens I finally decided to do something about it. I studied to become a doctor. I would be the best to destroy the best.

I had also conducted some research on my own. I went back to the hospital and gathered some information on who was in charge taking care of my mother and what had actually happened- why she went into surgery in the first place.

The doctor who was in charge of her got called out on some important matters so he was unavailable to operate on my mother. That was were the director came in. The front desk nurse told me that Akasuna Mishima was in charge of the operation. When I had asked who that was she said it was the director's younger brother.

Being a nurse, she was engrossed in gossip. She told me some rumors were going around that the director had actually operated on her.

_" It was nice to finally meet you, Akasuna-san."_

_" Likewise Haruno-san. I hope to see great things from you. But I must say sorry, I have to finish up some paperwork. I'll look forward to our next meeting."_

_" Yes." I gave a small dip with my head._

I finally had my answers. Well, one of them anyway, but now I have a plan and I will make my mother's killer pay for what he's done.

_I saw his shined leather shoes walk away from me and brought my head up and stared._

I will destroy them. I'll punish him and make him wish he never killed her and make the other wish he never covered it up.

I'll eradicate everything he has until he begs for forgiveness and wallows in grief, but even then, I won't stop until he dies an unmerciful death in the pits of hell.

_His suited back got further away from my reach, but I knew. I'll have my chance for justice._

_My smile faltered from my face and became expressionless._

The Akasuna's will exist no more.

_I could feel the tip of my lip twitch for a smirk._

_" Haruno-san?" I heard behind me._

_Painting a careful smile on my face I turned to the voice._

_" Right, well, I believe it's also time for my to be going, too. I start my first night shift tomorrow, better get in as much sleep as I can now, ne?" Tilting my head to the left I smiled._

_She nodded and said her goodbyes with a wave._

Nothing will get in my way.

I'll play them like they played me and come to the top- be their number one. I'll ruin everything they have.

_Walking towards the exit I finally let my lips curl upward. I was in and there was no stopping me now._

_I placed my cup on a table as I walked by in one fluent motion as I moved some of my fringe from my face._

It was almost laughable at how easy it was for me to be here. They put the past behind them as if it could be swept away so easily, but pasts always come back to haunt those who don't pay for their deeds. My revenge is achievable.

_I grab the knob to the double door and pushed it open._

_Letting the door rest behind me, a soft, foreboding click was heard behind me as I stalked out of the building._

They'll never know what hit them.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! If you liked it, please, leave a review. That would mean a lot :D<p>

Chapters might come out a bit slow, but I'll finish! But seriously, listen to that song (First AN) it's niiice and fits the mood perfectly.

Again, thanks! Hope to hear from you.

~WAC


End file.
